


Multiquirk Facet Documents

by PaxDuane



Series: Love More Than the Stars In The Sky [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Mythology theory, Quirk Biology, Quirk theory, divine biology, scientific discussion of sex and pregnancy, tags updated as documents are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: A collection of Multiquirk Facet documents created by Dr. Ask Lepius (MD) with help from Dr. Taiyouko Takenaka (PhD). Identities of some family members have been redacted due to what Dr. Takenaka refers to, unironically, as "Spoilers." Dr. Lepius would like to note he regrets coming back from the dead that one time.





	Multiquirk Facet Documents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glasses0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasses0/gifts).



> Frank, though clinical, discussion of male pregnancy follows, though nothing is graphic. Safe for work but not for school computers on the look out for certain words.

Document Compiler: Ask Lepius MD (Athens, Greece)

 

Name: Shinsou Hitoshi

Aliases: Takenaka Hitoshi; Jailbreak

Status: D

\--Biological Sex, prequirk: Male

\--Majority Presented Sex: Male

\--Majority Presented Gender: Masc to Neutr

\--Closest Relative (Biological): Either **[redacted]** or one of her biological children. Possibly **[redacted]** considering physical features, insomnia, and that bloody grin. 

\--Age: 15 _(@TakenakaTaiyouko: It’s staggering to see this number as an actual age. Even with you and Serenity, this category is mostly just a “presented age” instead of actual age. It’s hard to believe we were ever this young.)_

Official Quirk Name: Brainwashing _(@TakenakaTaiyouko: What is with Japan’s classification system? Mind Control would have been a much better name for what was originally presented. Can see Brainwashing with Suggestion ability though.)_

Multiquirk Classification: Queen’s Authority (referred to as Authority)

Multiquirk abilities:

Authority (general) - 

  1. Call and Response Capture - When using Authority of senti-sapient beings, user initiates contact verbally. Currently requires a verbal response for the “capture” to take place, however it is doubtful this will last long. As long as a person is able to hear the user, the user will be able to use this.
  2. Genesis - User can use Authority to warp the world. Being specific helps with user’s ability to use this. This can range from charging a dead piece of technology to destroying physical inanimates. Can also use to augment physical abilities.
  3. Options - User is aware (usually unconsciously) of all Genesis options. 
  4. Drawbacks are the current need for a response from a senti-sapient being and the overwhelming nature of Options becoming consciously available, as well as using stamina.
  5. Accelerated healing factor and heightened damage resistance of physical body. 



Queen’s Authority (specific) - 

  1. Suggestion - Currently not usable by user, but undoubtedly something useful in the future. After the user voices a “suggestion” someone (a target, a random senti-sapient being, or someone attracted to the user) will think they thought of the suggestion themself and act on it. If the subject of the suggestion is more aware of the user, they might acknowledge it as a good idea instead of thinking it’s their own before acting on it.
  2. Family Leader - Currently not usable by user, but undoubtedly coming up soon. Allows the user to use Suggestion and Call and Response Capture on Family members.
  3. Fertility - Incredibly fertile. Without protection, vaginal sex will result in the vagina-owning party becoming pregnant. Penetration of user’s anus (similar to birds cloaca) without protection will result in user becoming pregnant. Penetration during masturbation will prime user for pregnancy, and they can self-fertilize if this happens twice in a certain number of days. This is theoretical, based on the original Queen’s Authority user’s ability to self-fertilize with multiple penetrative orgasms. As the user in question is currently underage, this will not be looked into further. However, upon inspection, the necessary organs have grown naturally in the user’s body, likely starting after the quirk’s appearance (age 29 months according to Japanese Government documentation) and progressing naturally through puberty. However, because the fertility is stimuli based, there is no cycle like a D-prequirk sex female would have.
  4. Drawbacks are that, besides Fertility which is passive, both of the other abilities are harder for Ds to access. Fertility causes both gender dysphoria, on occasion, and can affect personal relationships by making the user’s pheromones addictive to those who develop an attraction for them. It’s unsure how this affects the behavior of the attracted party, whether D, M, or G.



Notes: Look into genealogy, the inheritance of Queen’s Authority implies close ties. This makes the user more likely to have a body that accepts Ambrs. _(@TakenakaTaiyouko: This should be offered later… A decade is a safe amount of time, you think? Unlikely for him to die by that time?)_

Suggestions: Safe sex, limited practical body exploration, practice Authority 1-3 and Queen’s Authority 1-2 as much as possible, try not to enter into physical relationships. _(@TakenakaTaiyouko: Someone remind Oz about age of consent in Japan.)_ Continue mental improvement, as it will help open the mind for further use of Queen’s Authority. Regular therapy might be in order _(@TakenakaTaiyouko: Contact **[redacted]** about that possibility)_.

Should Ambrs. be accepted, the ability to change presented sex would come along within a few decades, as that is an ability of both **[redacted]** and **[redacted]**. 

_ (@TakenakaTaiyouko: What do you mean he wants to be a hero? ...What do you think he means when he thinks he wants to be a hero?) _

**Author's Note:**

> In which Taiyouko is breaking the fourth wall without saying a word, Hitoshi's body is fucked up according to normal principles but completely normal by Family principles, and Ask has been alive for too long.


End file.
